The apology
by MegsForEVA1
Summary: What will happen when Metro Man goes apologize to Megamind how he treated him at school? Everything won't go like he was planning to.. This is independent sequel for my story Can't someone save me?
1. Chapter 1

_This is_ _ **independent sequel**_ _for my story **Can't someone save me?** **  
**_

 _It tells what happened when Metro Man went apologize to Megamind how he treated him at school. And of course everything won't go like he was planning to.._

 _Enjoy!_

 _And please, let a review. I want to know what are my readers thinking 'cause English isn't my native language._

 _ **P.S.** If you like to read some smut, please check also my first Megamind smutfic **Touching you.**_

* * *

Wayne was lying on his couch, staring at the ceiling and thinking.

It had been couple months since the terrible incident with Megamind. He had attempted a suicide and almost succeeded. And it was sort of his fault.

He had bullied him through his whole childhood and adolescence. Making fun of him, laughing at him, pushing and kicking him etc. But the most horrible thing was when he had said Megamind shouldn't exist.

And the reason why he said so was because he had a crush on him, he still has. He believed it was his fault he didn't like girls. Without him he would be a normal guy. He believed his crush would go with him but he was wrong. During these years he had realized he would never find girls attractive. For some reason the guys were always more intriguing. Especially that blue one.

He was perfect in every way. He was smart, fun, clever and quick-witted. He loved to banter with him, he loved his expressions, he loved the way how he moved smoothly and of course he found him very handsome. He remembered when he first time saw him with that goatee which was currently his trademark. He looked so sexy and he felt there was butterflies in his stomach and his heart was fluttering. He really was perfect in every way.

Wayne sighed. Couple months ago he had talked with Roxanne, confessed how he was feeling. He remembered how he hopefully asked did she know would he like guys too but her answer was negative and his heart sank. It would have been too good to be true.

But it wasn't the only thing they were talking about. He had promised apologize to him, regret what he did. And it was true. He would apologize and he sincerely regret what he had said and done. He had felt so miserable when he was in the hospital, fallen into a coma, not sure would he wake up any ever again. He remembered how he had prayed he would wake up, how he had pressed the picture of his against his chest and shed tears. He was so afraid he would not see him anymore.

He also remembered how he felt when he heard he had woken up, how happy he was. He remembered how he stood beside his bed, studying him, thinking how it would feel like to touch his skin and then he had woken up, startled and yelled to him. Assumed he had come to kill him.

This sentence had hurt him so much and it didn't help Roxanne also showed up starting to blame him. He just had to go, had to vanish. Otherwise he could have started to cry in front of them.

Thank god Roxanne understood when he explained why he did what he did. Confessed how he felt towards him and she had promised they would talk about it later.

And then he remembered how he one night had flown past her apartment and froze.

He was there, in her apartment and it seemed they were dining together, laughing and talking happily. And then they kissed and Wayne felt how his heart was breaking down. His good friend and his crush. He felt a wave of jealousy sweeping over him, then he felt rage and then sorrow. He couldn't watch anymore so he flew at home feeling depressed. He took a hot shower his tears mixing with the running water. He would never have him.

He had tried to avoid Roxanne as best as he could. Seeing her only made him remember the heart breaking sight in front of him. She kissing him.

It seemed they were dating and consequently Megamind wasn't putting in order any kidnappings so he could see him.

He hadn't seen him after he left from the hospital if he didn't count that kissing scene. He wanted so much to see him. Know was he OK. Had he recovered? He guessed the apology would be suitable reason for that. He leaped from the couch, checked his reflection and left.

…

Megamind was sitting in his black leather chair sipping the tea. His eyes were closed and he didn't hear when someone appeared behind him.

"Hey" said a low and hesitant voice.

Megamind jumped in his chair, the tea cup slipping from his hand and breaking when it hit the floor. He turned angrily towards the voice.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed defiantly staring at him his brow furrowed.

"How are you doing?" he asked casually.

"None of your business." he stated coldly leering at him.

"Long time no see. Are you planning something evilly?" He shrugged trying to present nonchalant.

"Missing my plans? Having too many days off?" He smirked to him.

Oh, how he had missed that smirk. "Other criminals are so boring comparing to you." He was smirking back. He had also missed their bantering so much.

"Those morons haven't an ability organize such a presentations like I do." he smiled slyly.

"I have to agree with you." He flashed a grin and then there was an awkward silence between them.

"I thought we had a deal." Megamind said finally sounding darkly.

They had a deal they would respect each other privacy, not trespassing each other home.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to know are you OK? You know after what happened." He said sincerely looking at him sitting in front of him. He looked good like always.

"Well. I guess you can see I'm perfectly fine." he stated nonchalantly waving his hand.

"Yess.. I just..Mmm.." He was rubbing his neck. "You know.."

"You can go now." He said flatly and looked like he was examining his nails of the left fingers though he was wearing a glove.

"I'm sorry" he stated quietly.

"That's fine. Just go and don't sneak around my place anymore. Thank you, ciao ciao." He was still examining his hand.

Metro Man let out a deep sigh. "No. I mean I'm sorry what happened at school. What I did and said. I'm so sorry. I was so dumb and I regret everything. Please, could you forgive me?" He sighed and looked at him pleadingly eyes full of sorrow and sincerity.

Megamind turned his gaze on him and looked at him reserved. He had never seen him like this before. Man before him was totally opposite for the macho and complacent man he had known all his life. Carefully he stood up from the chair and take a step so he was standing right in front of him looking at him skeptically.

"Do you really think one word can compensate all the pain you caused? All the bruises and cuts? All the bad memories?" He whispered painfully, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Metro Man startled his presence, he was so close to him and he was watching him eyes full of sadness, pain and unbelief. His look was breaking his heart.

"That's what I hope sincerely." He whispered back. "I'm not waiting you are forgiving me today or tomorrow but maybe someday." he smiled to him.

He heard how his heart was beating, he smelled the scent of his skin, he felt how his body was radiating and he couldn't stand it anymore. He lifted him abruptly and kissed him hard on the lips.

Megamind groaned into his mouth, trying to struggle away from his grab, kicking and hitting him but without an effect. This was Metro Man, he could kill him with his pinkie if he wants to. Only thing he could do was to suffer his violent assault into his mouth.

Metro Man felt how he was struggling but he couldn't control himself. He wanted to know how it feels like to kiss him, how is he tasting. He was kissing him, capturing his bottom lip between his, sucking and nibbling. Then he darted his tongue into his mouth, massaging and tasting his.

Megamind was groaning again, sounding panicky and trying desperately release himself from his grip.

Finally Metro Man let him go and he fell on the floor and started hastily retreat from his. He was shedding tears and his body was shaking. He looked scared and shocked.

Metro Man watched him panting and realized what he had just done. He felt the panic was sweeping over him. "Oh no, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean.. I'm so sorry.." He was stammering. _'What he just did?'_

Megamind had stood up and looked at him pure disgust in his eyes. He turned around and clenched both fists in anger his whole body still shaking.

"Get out." He stated coldly not looking at him.

"Megamind. Please let me explain." he said pleadingly and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted and thrust his hand away. "Get out!" He was shouting angrily.

Wayne didn't know what to do so he left and flied to home. There he sat on the couch and shoved his face in his hands. "What have I done?" he groaned painfully. He had ruined everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter have rating M for good measure because of Megamind's distressing nightmare_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"What have I done?" seemed to be the only sentence Wayne was able to form at the moment.

All these months he had prepared to apologize, all these long weeks and tonight he felt confident enough to do it.

And he did it. He went there and apologized to him. Just like he had planned. And a moment it seemed he would forgive him. He had seen it in his eyes, he really was considering it.

He had felt so happy, he was sure he would forgive him and the thought made him lost his mind totally.

Megamind had stood so close to him, only a couple inches away. He had sensed his presence so clearly. He heard how his heart was beating soothingly, he smelled the mixed scent of his skin, cologne and the leather which he found very intoxicating and then he sensed how his body was radiating heat so close to him, making him feel dizzy, making him lost totally in him. He saw how his lips was moving in front of him when he talked, temptingly, their shape perfectly soft and plump and then he couldn't resist anymore.

He lifted him without warning and pressed his lips hard against his lips, relishing how they were feeling, how they were tasting. He didn't care how he was struggling, trying to free himself from his grip, groaning reluctantly into his mouth.

But he couldn't stop, not before he would know how it feels to kiss him, how is he tasting? He had fantasized about it so many years. He had darted his tongue into his mouth by force, massaging it against his harshly, tasting him for the very first time, tasting the tea he had drank. God, he tasted so good.

And then he had felt something wet against his cheeks and opened his eyes. And the vision he saw was breaking his heart. His eyes were closed tightly, tears running down his cheeks, the look of pure misery on his face. His hands and legs desperately hitting and kicking him, trying to release himself.

In panic he dropped him on the floor and he retreated from him quickly, his eyes full of fear and shock, his whole body shaking.

Wayne regretted immediately what he had done. What he had did to him. He tried to explain, tried to apologize again but he had shouted to him angrily, looking at him with the gaze of pure disgust and rage.

And he had left and now he was here, ashamed, feeling guilt and regret. He had totally ruined everything.

What was he thinking about him now? What was he feeling? How could he any ever look at him in the eyes? He was sincerely hoping the ground would swallow him up.

He grabbed a magazine from the table the picture of Megamind on its cover. "I'm so sorry" he sighed sorrowful drawing his finger across the surface of the cover.

The tears were running down his cheeks, making the cover get wet and he threw the magazine away. He walked in the kitchen and poured a whisky into a glass, drinking it in one gulp thinking sadly he would not meet Megamind any ever again. From now on he would only have his pictures of him and his fantasies.

He grabbed the whisky bottle with him and disappeared in the bedroom.

…

Megamind was sleeping restlessly and dreaming.

He was lying on a large bed its sheets white and soft under him. His hands were bound together and fastened on the headboard of the bed.

He didn't know where he was. He just lied there waiting what was coming and then he saw a figure appeared at the door of the room and it was.. It was Metro Man and he had a smug grin on his face.

He came stand in front of the bed, watching him lying there, looking at his body intently from head to toe. He was licking his lips and Megamind saw how his eyes were full of pure lust. He felt how the wave of panic swept over him. He tried to shout for help but he was so scared he couldn't make a noise.

And then he leaped on the bed and pressed his mouth against his lips. Kissing him hungrily, not caring about his efforts trying to struggle against him.

And then he felt how he was coaxing his hand into his pants, touching him and Megamind was crying alarmed into his mouth, struggling as hard as he could but without an effect. He was too strong and his mouth was suppressing his screams.

Finally he finished his harsh assault into his mouth and pants. He was kneeling before him, grinning to him and then.. Then he started to open his belt.

Megamind was panicking. _'Is he.. Is he going to?'_

But it was too late. Metro Man grabbed Megamind's pants and tore them away.

And then Megamind was crying for pain, tears streaming down his face, eyes shut tightly, waiting for the anguish would fade away, feeling totally defiled and ruined.

He woke up panting, feeling how the cold sweat had covered him. He looked around him, finding out he was in his room, in his own bed and totally alone.

He had dreamed that same nightmare every night since the awkward encounter with Metro Man.

He didn't know what he should have think. He said he came to apologize how he treated him at school, sounding so sincere. Pleading his forgiveness. And a fraction of a second he had believed he meant it, he really was sorry about what he did and said.

He had seriously considered he could forgive, he was ready to forget the past but then he captured him harshly, taking advantage of him, not letting go. What was wrong with him? Was it his new way humiliate him? Make him feel embarrassed?

He was so angry. He really believed he was apologizing sincerely, wanting to atone his acts. Why was he so stupid he believed? Why had he once again let him make a fool of him?

He let out a deep sigh. He should gather his thoughts so he decided the fresh air would do good for him. Besides he knew he couldn't have a sleep anymore after the terrible, frequent nightmare.

He got up from the bed and changed his clothes heading quietly towards the secret entrance of the Lair. He inhaled the cool air, walking absent-mindedly along the streets. He was thinking what was wrong with Metro Man, why was he such a jerk? Did he really get some kind of satisfaction by mocking him? He couldn't understand.

He took peaceful steps, totally lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to his surroundings and suddenly he felt a hit and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Wayne let out a deep sigh and took a sip of his whisky.

It had gone five days now from the awkward meeting with Megamind and he still felt guilty. He felt all his chances had wiped away with his selfish and graceless kiss. Chance to be forgiven, chance to make up with him, chance to be his friend possibly and chance to see him in the future. All chances gone with the one kiss just because he couldn't control himself. Why was he so stupid? Such a jerk?

He shoved his face in his hands and sighed again.

All these days he acted everything was like usually. He went to work, saved people, prevented robberies and rapes, helped citizens, gave interviews, smiled for cameras. Everything what heroes do. But when he got home he took off the hero's mask, his smile faded away and his look replaced with depression and anxiety. He had ruined everything.

He really didn't know what to do. He wasn't smart like Megamind, he was such an idiot. Telling the truth he had always been an idiot. All his life.

If he hadn't always been such a jerk and rude to him they wouldn't be in that situation. They could be friends, maybe even lovers if he had played his cards right, but no. All his actions were drifting him further away from him, all the words, all the acts. Why was he so stupid?

His rolling in the self-pity was interrupted when his phone rang.

Wayne picked the phone up and saw it was Roxanne calling.

He tensed considering should he answer or not. What if Megamind had told to her what happened between them and she would blame and criticize him, harangue what he did was totally wrong like he already didn't know. He really was too tired listen to her but he could always hang up if necessary.

"Hey" he answered trying to sound casual.

"Wayne, thank god I catch you" she said sounding relieved. "Do you know anything about Megamind? Have you seen him today?" she continued sounding now worried.

Wayne held the phone firmly against his ear. "No" he sighed. "How come?" he asked and felt how his heart was beating faster. _'What's going on?'_

"He.. He disappeared during last night.." Roxanne said seriously.

Wayne's heart skipped a beat and he felt how his hands started sweating.

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Wayne asked trying to hide the hint of fear in his voice.

"He.. I don't know.. Minion told he wasn't in his room this morning. His bed was empty. We have tried to contact him several times but he doesn't answer. No one knows where is he." Roxanne told her voice shaking from worry.

"Wayne, you have to find him, please… Wayne…? Wayne..?" Roxanne was asking but Wayne didn't hear.

His phone had dropped on the floor and only thing he could do was to watch the wall before him.

"He's missing." Wayne muttered quietly his voice full of unbelief.

Where is he? What had happened? Was he OK? What if.. What if he attempted a suicide again and..

"No, no, no.." he was whining shoving his face in his hands. What if he had done it? Attempted again and succeeded? And what if.. What if it was his fault? What if he had done it because of his kiss? No.. His heart was breaking down, he was desperately holding tears.

He needs to find him. They have to settle things between them before it's too late.

Wayne stood up and flied away his only destination to find him, the only man he had ever cared, ever loved. He would never forgive himself if something had happened to him.

…

Megamind resuscitated feeling his head was aching. He didn't know where he was or what had happened. All he remembered was he walked along the street and then suddenly everything went black.

He noticed he was lying on the cold and hard concrete floor, the surrounding seemed to be desolate, like he was inside some kind of abandoned hall or building.

He tried to stand up but found his hands were tied behind his back. He tried to shout but find his mouth was shut with a tape.

' _What the hell is going on?'_ He thought feeling how the panic was taking over him. Where was he? Why was he here?

"Hey! The blue freak is awake!" he heard how someone yelled and then he saw how three men with black clothes and commando masks appeared in front of him.

Megamind stared at them irritably. He didn't know who they are, he had never seen them before.

"Do you know what we think about men who kidnap ladies?" One of the men asked smugly the others chuckling around him.

' _What the fuck? What is this?'_ Megamind thought puzzled and then one man kicked him hard in the face.

He groaned from pain, feeling how his cheekbone broke. He closed his eyes when he felt a new kick, this time his nose breaking and starting to bleed massively. The men were laughing at him, mocking him and then two of them didn't acquiesce only to watch when one of them was smashing his face. They joined too kicking his body as hard as they could.

Megamind heard how his ribs fractured, he felt how his chin bone shattered. He was feeling terrible pain but he was holding his tears, he wouldn't cry in front of them. But just then one of them kicked him hard in the crotch and he cried out from pain, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You really think you're a tough guy?" Men were laughing. "Can't stand a little kick?" They grimaced kicking him even harder.

Megamind was struggling against the bindings, trying desperately open them. If he could reach his DE-gun..

But the knot was too tight. All he could do was suffer the abuse, wait it would stop.

But men didn't stop. He was sure they would keep going until he was dead. Torture him, hurt him, make him suffer. And if they would stop before he was dead he was sure he wouldn't have strength enough to go home or call help. He would die here. This would be his grave. He would die today, he was sure about it.

He lied there, feeling how the pain waved through him, tasting and smelling his own blood, his eyes swollen shut, the pain only measure telling he was still alive.

Then he felt how someone grabbed his gun from the holster.

"Look, freak has a toy with him." One of them said sardonically and the others laughed again.

Megamind opened his eyes wearily seeing how the man chose the setting Destroy and pressed the gun between his eyes.

"Last words freak" he smirked and pulled the tape off harshly.

"Suck my dick" Megamind hissed angrily looking at the man in the eyes.

"What did you say you fucking freak of nature?" Man hissed back pressing the gun harder against his skin.

"I said.. Suck.. My.. Fat.. Blue.. Dick.. Asshole.." Megamind grinned smugly with his last ounce of strength.

He closed his eyes and heard how the man removed the safety of his gun preparing to face the death, preparing to feel how the pain would fade away, how everything would fade away by his own precious and loved gun.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash, someone crying for pain, the gun dropping on the floor in front of him, running steps around him, sounds of punching and more cries and screams.

He slightly opened his eyes, seeing the man in white suit and boots approaching him.

"Metro Man?" he whispered and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Wayne had never felt such a rage before. He had searched him desperately, he had flied around the city, his super hearing activated, fearing it was too late.

It was so close he didn't give up, accept he didn't make it. He was heading towards home when he heard it, a faint and bitter voice _"Suck my.."_

Wayne's heart stopped. It was him, it was Megamind. The sentence he said caught him totally off guard. He had never heard him saying something like that, so hot and dirty. But now wasn't right time for this. He was in trouble, Wayne was sure about it.

Quickly he flew towards the voice hearing it clearer and clearer all the time and then he saw him, lying on the cold concrete floor, men around him, one pressing his gun against his head and that was the time when pure rage blurred Wayne's vision.

He used his super speed, grabbed the man pointing Megamind with the gun and threw him as hard as he could against the wall. Man cried out for pain, the wall cracking behind him by the force he hit it.

Then Metro Man grabbed two men who tried to run away, throwing both of them in the air and punched them forcefully before they hit the ground so they also crashed against the wall.

Then he grabbed the first man again, looking at him with disgust and anger in his eyes. Before he knew it he was burning him with the laser vision, his shoulder and chest bleeding, the man screaming like there's no tomorrow and then Metro Man threw him against the wall again. All men were lying here unconscious and bleeding, many bones broken and their skin covered with bruises.

Wayne knew heroes wouldn't do something like that but at that moment he didn't want to be a hero. No, this time he wanted to be a lovesick fool saving the only person he had ever cared about. Ever loved. Now and forever.

He turned around panting and hastened to blue figure lying still on the floor.

"Megamind?" he whispered and opened the bindings which were holding his hands. He turned him so he was lying on his back and let out a shocked sigh.

They had beat him up very badly. His face were covered by blood, his left eye almost swollen shut, bruises and sores all around his face.

Of course Wayne had also punched him but he always take care he wouldn't hurt him very badly. He care about him so much. He remembered once his arm fractured because of his punch and he had felt such a guilt and concern several days. But now it felt that fracture was nothing compared to sight in front of him.

"No.." Wayne sighed placing his hand carefully on his cheek. He was unconscious.

Wayne let his fingers gently slide on his neck, searching the pulse. He felt the panic was sweeping over him until he felt it, a weak and slow beat against his fingers.

' _He's alive'_ he thought feeling relieved. But soon the relief replaced with anger again.

What were those bastards thinking? They had tied his hands, not letting him to defend himself. It seemed they had also shut his mouth with tape, not letting him to scream for help. He was totally defenseless and it seemed those idiots were enjoying it. He heard how they had laughed at him. Laughed at his pain. What kind of weaklings were they? Such cowards who couldn't fight fairly because it was obvious they would lose. He had to hold himself not to turn around and kill those jerks by one eye blink.

His heart was sinking when he watched Megamind lying before him. _'It was so close..'_

He would take care those bastards will pay for this. He wouldn't let them easy. He could swear it.

He heard the sirens of police cars were approaching and glanced at Megamind. It was sure the cops would take him too, he has still his life sentences and they were looking for him.

Wayne withdrew his fingers from his neck, his white gloves stained with blood. He looked at him with furrowed brow. He was very badly injured and Wayne know the staff of the prison. Those guards aren't friendly and helpful. It was obvious they would toss him in his cell, not letting him see the doctor. He could die in there and none of the guards wouldn't care.

Wayne's heart was twisting. He know he's a hero and he should act like heroes do, he should use his sense, make the right choice.

He picked the gun from the floor and set it on his belt. Then carefully he lifted Megamind and wrapped his arms around him, making sure he wouldn't fall or hurt himself during the flight.

Hero or not he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him anymore and so they flew away leaving the sounds of the sirens behind him.

…

Wayne set him gently and carefully on his bed covering him with the blanket. How many times he had fantasized he would be here, in his bed. He couldn't remember but his fantasies were never like this.

In his fantasies his face wasn't covered with blood, he didn't have broken bones, he wasn't unconscious. In his fantasies he was totally awake, his arms around him, smiling seductively to him, touching him, kissing him..

Wayne let out a deep sigh. It was true he wanted him in his bed, wanted him lying there, he had even prayed someday he would be here but he never wanted it to be like this. No. That was the last thing he had ever wanted.

Wayne let his finger sweep gently along his cheek, smiling sorrowful. "I'm sorry" he whispered tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry."

He wiped his tears away and examined his face but it wasn't easy because there was so much blood. He should clean them so he would find out the level of the injury.

"I'll be right back" he said softly heading towards the bathroom.

Immediately he had gone Megamind opened his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Megamind opened his eyes wearily his whole body feeling sore. He didn't know where he was. His last memory was when he lied on the on the cold and harsh floor, men around him abusing him, one pressing his gun against his head, the sounds of screams and smashes, a white figure approaching him and then everything blurred.

He let his eyes wander around the room finding out he was lying on a large bed, white blanket covering him. Then he remembered something which made him freeze completely.

' _Large bed, white sheets, the nightmare…'_

He felt how the panic was sweeping over him, he need to get out right now, before the nightmare would come true.

He tried to turn onto his right side but cried out in pain, his broken ribs pressing the mattress below him. Quickly he placed both his hands before his mouth trying to muffle the voice. He should get out of here before he would notice.

"You're awake." Said a surprised and astonished voice from the door.

Megamind went still and cautiously turned his gaze towards the door looking at Metro Man like a deer in the headlights, his eyes wide with fear, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, adrenaline rushing through his veins, cold sweat covering him.

"You're awake" he said again starting to take steps towards him.

Megamind was panicking. He moved his hand on his holster, trying to grab his De-gun but find out the holster was empty. He tried to retreat from him but his sore body and broken bones didn't allow him to do it. He was trapped.

Desperately he raised his hand in front of him, closed his eyes and turned his gaze away. "Please, don't hurt me." He whispered pitifully trying to curl up into a ball, trying to protect himself, trying to prevent him to do his wicked way. He felt how the tears were running down his cheeks. He really wished the man in the hall had shot him. He was sure the death could be better than this. Did he really hate him so much he would do something like that, humiliate and shame him such a low way? What was wrong with him?

"Why.. Why do you think I would hurt you?" Wayne asked sounding confused, looking at him holding his shaking hand in front of him like a shield, eyes closed and tears streaming down his face.

"Because you hurt me.. Every night.. In my dreams.." he blurted out his voice shivering.

Wayne looked at him with sorrow and hurt in his eyes. Why was he dreaming something like this? What was going on?

"What do you mean? How.. How am I hurting you?" he asked uneasy his voice serious.

Megamind inhaled sharply. "Every night.. You.. Take advantage of me.. Sexually.." he said, his last sentence barely a whisper.

Wayne gaped at him shocked feeling how his heart was breaking down. The whole thing was making him feel sick. He would never do something so terrible to him, he could never hurt him in that way, never.

"I would never hurt you like this" he whispered softly, pressing the washcloth gently against his cheek, wiping the tears and blood away. He was still sobbing.

Wayne continued to wipe his face with extra care, making sure he wouldn't hurt him, revealing the blue but bruised skin underneath the blood.

"How long have you seen these nightmares?" he asked while wiping his split bottom lip.

"Since.. Since the last time we met." he confessed and opened his eyes, still avoiding to make an eye contact with him.

Wayne went still, stopping what he was doing, looking at him confused. Then he got it, the kiss.

Immediately he was feeling painful guiltiness, his heart aching, looking at how Megamind was acting, fearing him. What had he done? He was such an ass, so stupid. All he had think about was how he was feeling, how it would change his life. He was so stupid he didn't pay attention what kind of effect it would have in Megamind's life and there was the answer, right in front of him, lying still on his bed, fearing he would hurt him at any minute. Wayne knew he's invulnerable but at that moment he was sure his heart was breaking down and he would die. That was the last thing he ever wanted, make him fear.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, trying to hold tears back.

Megamind turned his gaze towards him, looking at him with disbelief in his eyes.

"Do you really think that's enough?" he stated coldly, grimacing from pain.

"No." Wayne said sounding sorrowful, continuing to clean his face. Megamind placed his hand on Wayne's hand, making him stop.

"I don't need your help." he snapped and tried to stand up from the bed but collapsed back crying out when the new wave of the pain swept over him.

"Please. Let me." Wayne said softly placing the washcloth back on his cheek, finishing his work. Megamind was pouting but he didn't try to stop him.

It seemed his nose was broken and there was really bad sores and bruises on his right cheek and chin.

"Take this." Wayne said and placed an ice pack on his left eye. "I'm going to tape your nose, it seems it's broken. Not very badly to be sure." he informed searching the tape from the first aid kit he had brought with him earlier.

"Where did you learn to give first aid?" Megamind asked wincing when he started to operate with his nose.

Wayne chuckled. "I'm a hero, you remember. People guess I know the rudiments of the first aid."

"How could I forget?" Megamind muttered sarcastically, holding the ice pack against his eye.

Wayne was adding some disinfectant on cotton wool, his purpose to sanitize his sores until he asked something which made him freeze.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Wayne turned his gaze slowly looking at him. He was looking back seriously, waiting for his answer.

Wayne gulped thinking furiously what he should do. Should he tell the truth or should he lie?

"I guess I performed a question." Megamind stated impatiently.

Wayne let out a deep sigh. "Well.. I.. I just can't help it but I.. I find you very attractive." he confessed, turning his head away, his cheeks blushing slightly.

"You.. You do?" Megamind asked sounding confused. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No." Wayne sighed, taking Megamind's hand in his, turning his gaze at his eyes. "I mean it." he whispered squeezing his hand gently.

Megamind looked at him perplexed and then he was chuckling. Now it was Wayne's turn to feel confused.

"Of course you find me attractive, I'm such devilishly, incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy." Megamind smirked with his sexy way.

Although his face were covered with sores and bruises his smirk made Wayne's stomach fill with butterflies, his knees getting weak, he was so sexy. He couldn't do anything but smile to him.

He started gently disinfect his face, looking at him in the eyes, seeing there wasn't fear anymore. He felt so relieved.

"Are you feeling better?" Wayne asked examining him.

"Yes. I.. I just think my ribs are broken." he grimaced.

"Do you mind if I..?" Wayne asked pointing first his eyes and then Megamind's chest.

He shook his head and Wayne activated his X-ray vision, taking a look and finding out there was three broken ribs on his right side.

"You were right." He stated. "I think we should bandage you. Do you think are you able to sit?"

"I don't know." Megamind sighed. He was so tired to feel pain.

"Let me help you." He said softly and lifted him carefully, setting him to sit down on the edge of the bed. He let out a little groan.

"Are you OK?" Wayne asked sounding worried. Hurting him was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Megamind nodded his eyes closed but Wayne could see he was suffering, his facial expression was telling it.

"Everything will work out. Soon you will feel better." Wayne spoke softly, bringing his fingers on the buckle of his shoulder pad and cape opening it, letting the garment fall on the bed. Then he moved to undress his gloves.

Usually Megamind would have tensed up totally but he was feeling such a pain right now, his eyes tightly shut, holding tears back, breathing shallowly and his body shivering. He was used to pain but this was too much, he wished so much the pain would fade away.

Wayne had stripped his gloves and glanced at him, his heart breaking down from the sight in front of him. He was purely suffering.

Wayne placed his hand on back of his head, stroking it gently.

"Everything will work out." he soothed him, his hand gliding on his neck and finding the zipper. Carefully he started to pull it down.

He couldn't believe he was doing it, stripping him. He felt how the rush of heat run through his body. How many times had he fantasized about this? Getting a change to strip him and he was doing it right now. But this time was different, he should concentrate, there wasn't anything sexual. He was suffering and he should make him feel better as soon as possible.

Finally the zipper reach the bottom and he started to took off his shirt, exposing his blue skin gradually, avoiding to hurt him.

Finally he was there, in front of him, his upper body naked, Wayne looking at him with admiration in his eyes. He was slim but muscular, his skin smooth and soft, two perfectly shaped dark blue nipples on his chest. He was perfect. But now wasn't right time for this. He found soon there was large dark bruises on his right side and Megamind was shaking from pain, tears pushing through his closed eyes, teeth biting his bottom lip. Wayne grabbed soon the gauze from the first aid kit and started to roll it around his body gently but firmly.

His skin was covered with cold sweat and felt cool. Wayne relished the feeling how his skin was feeling when he touched it. He couldn't believe he was touching him. It was like a dream come true.

He kept on rolling the gauze around him and felt how Megamind started to relax, how his breath was calming down.

Megamind felt how the worst pain started to fade away, letting himself relax. His eyes were still shut and he was panting like he had just run marathon, feeling how he was sweating. Feeling exhausted.

Wayne finished rolling the gauze, taking care it wasn't too tight. He glanced at Megamind how he was panting, his eyes closed.

He couldn't help himself but he pressed his forehead gently against his, wrapping his arms around him, stroking him head tenderly.

"Everything will work out." he whispered and closed his eyes.

He heard how Megamind was panting, he felt how his heart was beating. Wayne enjoyed how his hands were moving along his skin. Then he couldn't resist anymore and softly he pressed his lips against his, kissing him gently.

Megamind moaned softly but he wasn't withdrawing. And then Wayne was sure his heart was jumping out of his chest because he kissed back, softly and hesitantly.

' _He kissed back.'_ Wayne had never felt such a joy before. _'He kissed back!'_

Finally they broke the kiss looking at each other in the eyes both feeling confused.

"I.. I should go home.." Megamind said quietly, turning his gaze shyly away, his cheeks blushing.

Wayne nodded.

Megamind dressed his shirt and cape, Wayne helping him, the both saying nothing.

Then Wayne lifted him carefully and they flew to the secret entrance of the Lair.

Wayne set him down and then there was awkward silence between them. It seemed the only thing they could do was to look at each other.

"Well.. Hey then little buddy." Wayne said rubbing his neck and returning his De-gun back to him. He turned around and was leaving when he felt someone was tugging his cape.

"Metro Man."

Wayne turned around looking at him in front of him.

"Thank you." He whispered, smiling sincerely. Then he turned around and walked through the holographic wall.

Wayne looked after him, his heart fluttering happily in his chest. _'He said thank you.'_

…

Wayne was lying on his bed stupid smile spreading across his face. _'He said thank you.'_

He had never said thank you to him before, Wayne didn't know why it had felt so good to hear him saying it. He let out a happy sigh recalling the kiss they had shared earlier today.

Wayne grabbed the pillow from next to him, sniffing it. There was still his smell on the pillow. He pressed the pillow against his chest imagining it was him he was holding.

He closed his eyes, feeling happy. He said thank you. Maybe someday he would be ready to forgive him, accept his apology.

With these happy thoughts Wayne drifted off to peaceful sleep dreaming of the future where they would live in harmony with Megamind.

 _ **The end**_


End file.
